j_dramafandomcom-20200223-history
Rich Man, Poor Woman
Season 1 Synopsis Oguri Shun plays Hyuga Toru, an affluent man whose personality is on the contrary, speckled with flaws. A CEO of an IT firm who is published on Forbes as a billionaire, Toru attained his fortune through chance and pure luck. A woman who meets Toru and eventually becomes attracted to him is Sawaki Chihiro, played by Ishihara Satomi. Chihiro is a hardworking college student at Tokyo University who has prepared for her future as much as she possibly could through studies and obtaining licenses. Despite her efforts, she has yet to land a job. Upon meeting Toru, she begins to unravel a genuine pureness inside him and solitude resulting from such pureness, which eventually draws her closer to him. The two repeatedly conflict each other, but little by little learn about one another to grow and develop together. Despite the worldwide recession and financial difficulties, there are people like Mark Zuckerberg who began work from merely an apartment room or a garage that end up growing to be companies generating over ten billion dollars revenues after merely 10 years or so, embracing their new found wealth by living the dream life. Whether it's a game or application software, Ecommerce, or other IT related firm, there are more than a few who rose in fame to such status in recent years. On the other hand, Japan's unemployment rate for new grads dropped to a record low and those who want to work are unable to, or their wishes to work at their company of choice is not granted. A Cinderella story of the real world. Will the two be able to compromise their values and lifestyles to become a happy couple? ''--Fuji TV'' Cast *Oguri Shun as Hyuga Toru **Manabe Sena as young Toru (ep1) *Ishihara Satomi as Sawaki Chihiro/Natsui Makoto *Aibu Saki as Asahina Yoko *Iura Arata as Asahina Kosuke NEXT INNOVATION *Asari Yosuke as Yasuoka Michiya *Nakamura Yasuhi as Ogawa Satoshi *Ueki Kiyohiko as Hosoki Riichi *Yagi Nozomi as Miyamae Tomoka (ep1-9,11) *Maikawa Aiku (舞川あいく) as Tateishi Risa (ep1-4,6-9,11) *Shikanai Daishi as Yoshida Kazuo (ep1-2,8) *Sano Shiro as Yamagami Yoshiyuki ;Other Staff *Noguchi Takuma (野口卓磨) as staff (ep2,6) *Otsu Hiroki (大津尋葵) as staff (ep2,6,8) *Nerio Hiroaki (練苧弘晃) as staff (ep3,8) *Sanga (サンガ) as staff (ep3,8) *Yoshikawa Asami (吉川麻美) as staff (ep6,8-9) *Ena Sayaka (江奈さやか) as staff (ep6,8) *Nishihara Ami (西原亜美) as receptionist (ep8) *Hosoya Rena (細谷レナ) as staff (ep8) *Fukushima Yuji (福島祐次) as staff (ep8) *Aizawa Michiru (逢澤ミチル) as staff (ep8) *Tanabe Toshiki (田邊俊喜) as staff (ep8) *Murata Yui (村田唯) as staff (ep8) *Tachibana Junko (立花純子) as staff (ep8) *Yamaguchi Sachi (山口幸) as staff (ep8) Tokyo University *Nomura Masumi as Ono Haruka *Furukawa Yuki as Kuga Tomoki (ep1-2,4,7-8) Makoto's Family *Washio Machiko as Natsui Utako (ep3,10) *Hotaru Yukijiro as Natsui Shinjiro (ep3,10) *Shukugawa Atom as Natsui Shinichi (ep1-3,10) Others *Maruyama Tomomi as Nogi Yuta (ep2,4-8,10-11) *Nakahara Takeo as Fueki Tadamasa (ep1-2,9-10) Featured Guests *Daichi Mao as Fujikawa Masako (ep1-2,9) *Nakano Yuta as Sakaguchi Tetsuya (ep3,7,10) *Manda Hisako as owner of a diner/Sawaki Chihiro (ep3,10) *Ayano Go as Tono Akihiro (ep5-6,10) *Kataoka Tsurutaro as Aoyama Makoto (ep5) *Suda Masaki as Sakai Takahiro (ep6) *Fuwa Mansaku as a security guard (ep8) *Bengal as a prison guard (ep10-11) *Ishizaka Koji as Udagawa Noboru (ep11) Guests *Nakajima Shu (中嶋しゅう) (ep1) *Mochizuki Fumio (望月章男) (ep1) *Isobe Yasuhiro (磯部泰宏) (ep1) *Hiratoko Seiji (平床政治) (ep1) *Sakamoto Ryuichi (坂本龍一) (ep1) *Hiratsuka Mayu (平塚真由) (ep1) *Koono Sota (河野聡太) (ep1) *Seto Hiroshi (瀬戸寛) (ep1) *Kohama Masahiro as Yamawaki Masaru (ep1) *Abe Rokuro (阿部六郎) (ep1) *Yamamoto Kohei (山本康平) (ep1) *Tani Daisuke (谷大輔) (ep1) *Takeshi Taro (武子太郎) (ep1) *Makimura Senzaburo (牧村泉三郎) (ep2) *Inoue Hiroshi (井上浩) (ep2,5-6) *Shigeki Kazunori (茂木和範) (ep2,5-6) *Inukai Wakahiro (犬飼若博) (ep2) *Sakata Teppei (坂田鉄平) (ep2) *Yoshida Oolong-Ta (ep2,6,10) *Kashiwamura Hideyuki (柏村栄行) (ep2) *Mei (芽衣) (ep2,8) *Murakami Hiroki (村上大樹) as Tanaka (ep3) *Yabe Kenji (ep3) *Iwahashi Michiko (岩橋道子) (ep3) *Tagami Hiroshi as a furniture store staff (ep3) *Kuroki Sho (黒木翔) (ep3) *Inoue Hajime (井上肇) (ep4,11) *Sakaguchi Shinya (坂口進也) (ep4) *Igawa Shuji (井川修司) as a gasoline stand staff (ep4) *Aoki Kazuyo (ep4) *Kono Yasuro (河野安郎) (ep4) *Tanaka Mitsutaka (田中允貴) (ep4) *Kojima Yasushi (小島康志) (ep4) *Hamachika Takanori (ep4) *Furukawa Shin (古川慎) (ep4) *Omori Hiroko (大森裕子) (ep4) *Onda Emiko (恩田恵美子) (ep4) *Iida Noeru (ep4) *Endo Tatsuo (遠藤たつお) (ep5-6) *Era Jun (江良潤) (ep5) *Suga Tomio (ep5) *Mori Kouko (ep5) *Ono Atsuko (小野敦子) (ep5) *Yasuda Yoko (安田洋子) (ep5) *Tomari Tei (泊帝) (ep5) *Tsubaki Nao (椿直) as the boy in the village (ep5) *Horiba Teppei (堀場鉄平) as the boy in the village (ep5) *Shima Hitomi (島ひとみ) as a news reporter (ep5) *Kawamura Takuo (川村拓央) (ep5) *Morita Kanro (森田甘路) as Sakota (ep6) *Okamoto Kotaro (岡本光太郎) (ep6) *Nishi Koichiro (ep6) *Oguchi Yukinobu (緒口幸信) (ep6) *Tobe Yoko (戸部洋子) (ep6) *Ito Masayuki (ep6) *Kodama Raishin as a shareholder (ep6) *Ono Ryo (ep6) *Mori Fujio (森富士夫) (ep6) *Matsuura Sachiko (ep6) *Ishiyama Aiko (石山愛子) as a news reporter (ep6) *Kitami Makoto (北見誠) (ep6-7) *Otaka Akira (ep7) *Harumi Shiho (ep7) *Toyama Toshiya as S-Tel staff (ep7,10-11) *Yamazaki Daisuke (ep7) *Zan Yoko (ザンヨウコ) (ep7) *Tatebe Kazumi (建部和美) (ep7) *Sako Mayumi (佐古麻由美) (ep7) *Sekine Yoko (関根洋子) (ep7) *Gamou Junichi (蒲生純一) as a reporter (ep7) *Saito Naoki (斉藤直樹) (ep7) *Uda Takaki (ep7) *Tsutsui Kanade (筒井奏) (ep7) *Uehara Shinnosuke (上原伸之介) (ep7) *Makioka Shohei (槇岡翔平) (ep7) *Tsujimoto Kodai (辻本紘大) ep7) *Iwadera Masashi (岩寺真志) (ep8-9) *Ota Mie (太田美恵) (ep8) *Yamazaki Kazuyuki (山崎和如) as a reporter (ep8) *Matsushita Akira (松下哲) (ep8) *Sato Masayuki (佐藤雅之) (ep8) *Sugisawa Jun (杉沢順) (ep8) *Sugimoto Yasukuni (杉本泰郷)(ep8-9) *Nagamune Yoshimichi (長棟嘉道) (ep9) *Yoshikawa Katsuo (吉川勝雄) (ep9) *Katayama Seiki (潟山セイキ) (ep9) *Komura Yujiro (小村裕次郎) (ep9) *Masaoka Taishi (政岡泰志) (ep9) *Hisamatsu Ryuichi (久松龍一) (ep9) *Kobayashi Kenichi (小林健一) (ep9) *Yamamoto Eiji (山本栄治) as Matsunaga (ep10) *Kanao Tetsuo (金尾哲夫) (ep10) *Toji Takao (ep10) Production Credits *'Screenwriter:' Adachi Naoko (安達奈緒子) *'Producers:' Masumoto Jun, Sekiguchi Daisuke (関口大輔) *'Directors:' Nishiura Masaki, Tanaka Ryo (田中亮) *'Music:' Hayashi Yuki Episodes #The worst way that the man with 250 billion yen in assets and the woman in employment search hell met #The fate that begins to move forward, their love begins from a liar #The past is revealed...When their love begins to fall apart #The kiss that brought back the memories of their once forgotten love #I want to support you...Together until morning #The 300 billion yen that disappeared! At that moment, you weren't there... #The president of the company is changing...!? Goodbye my beloved #After throwing everything away, together we will...journey to a new tomorrow #Have faith in me! I want to break down your walls #I can't contain these feelings...the answer we came up with together #The finale. Going to where you are...Their future together Special *'Title: ' リッチマン、プアウーマン in ニューヨーク *'Title (English):' Rich Man, Poor Woman in New York *'Format:' Tanpatsu *'Viewership rating:' 15.3% (Kanto) *'Broadcast date:' 2013-Apr-01 *'Air time:' 21:00-23:24 *'Theme song:' Hikari e by miwa **'Insert song:' Delight by miwa Synopsis Cast ;Main Cast *Oguri Shun as Hyuga Toru *Ishihara Satomi as Natsui Makoto *Aibu Saki as Asahina Yoko *Asari Yosuke as Yasuoka Michiya *Maruyama Tomomi as Nogi Yuta *Nakamura Yasuhi as Ogawa Satoshi *Ueki Kiyohiko as Hosoki Riichi *Yagi Nozomi as Miyamae Tomoka *Maikawa Aiku (舞川あいく) as Tateishi Risa *Ishizaka Koji as Udagawa Noboru *Sano Shiro as Yamagami Toshiyuki *Iura Arata as Asahina Kosuke ;Others *Toyama Toshiya as S-Tel staff *Kobashigawa Yoshito (小橋川よしと) as Ito Yoshito *Inoue Hajime (井上肇) as JI Tec staff *Natsumi (なつみ) as Natsui Makoto’s S-Tel co-worker *Hasegawa Kimihiko (長谷川公彦) as JI Tec staff *Inuyama Vino (犬山ヴィーノ) *Mikami Ichiro (三上市朗) as Nakajima Hayato *Shibuya Kento (渋谷謙人) as NEXT INNOVATION staff *Ikushima Sho as NEXT INNOVATION staff Higuchi *Endo Kaoru (遠藤かおる) *Tsukase Takayuki (塚瀬隆行) as an engineer *Ikuta Ryusei (生田竜聖) as a news reporter *Fuchigami Ayaka (渕上彩夏) as app launch party guest *Dazai Mio (太宰美緒) as app launch party guest *Takahashi Maryjun as app launch party guest *Shimomiya Rihoko as app launch party guest *Nishizaki Aya as app launch party guest *Gregory Pekar *Pietro Cristo *Jason Straatmann *Teron Briggs *Robert Basile *Todd Alan Little *Kim V. Jones *Otsu Hiroki (大津寛) *Kato Yutaka (加藤裕) Production Credits *'Screenwriter:' Adachi Naoko (安達奈緒子) *'Producers:' Masumoto Jun, Sekiguchi Daisuke (関口大輔) *'Directors:' Nishiura Masaki *'Music:' Hayashi Yuki Recognitions *'74th Television Drama Academy Awards:' Best Actor - Oguri Shun *'74th Television Drama Academy Awards:' Best Supporting Actress - Ishihara Satomi *'16th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Jul-Sept 2012):' Best Actor - Oguri Shun *'16th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Jul-Sept 2012):' Best Supporting Actress - Ishihara Satomi External Links *Official site *Japanese Wikipedia Category:Fuji TV Category:Needs Western names